Royal Secret Chapter 2
This is Chapter 2 of the story, Royal Secret by CureCookie. Story "Douglas is still alive... What does it exactly mean?" —A part of Elsa's diary. The morning started out normal. Like any other morning. Except that something is missing. Or perhaps it is not. Who knows? Emily woke up, surprised to see her sister already dressed for school. Elsa usually wakes up much later. "Are you ill?" Emily asked, rubbing her eyes. "Huh?" Elsa said. "You usually don't get up this early." Emily replied. "Well, I couldn't wait to go to school today." Elsa said excitedly. "Oh?" Emily said, giving one of her dirty looks. Elsa swatted her. "Stop! You know what I mean!" "Oh no, I don't." Emily said sarcastically. Elsa rolled her eyes. "Douglas." "Oh." Emily said. "That." There was a long pause. "Well?" "Well what?" Emily asked. "Well what? You should know well what." Elsa replied. Emily sighed, annoyed by Elsa. She got up and did what "well what" was. The two head off to school later. "Do you believe it?" Emily asked. "Douglas? Not quite. Even though I want to." Elsa said. "Elsa!!!" a voice called out from behind. For a second Elsa thought it was her mother, but that voice is rather high pitched, too high for an adult's voice. Elsa spun around, greeted by Sharon. "Oh, hey. Good morning." Elsa said. "Morning. So... Did you tell your parents about yesterday?" Sharon asked. "Nah. Our dad's overseas. But we didn't tell mum." Emily said. Sharon nodded and looked down to the ground. "How is it with Doug– I mean Dan?" Elsa asked. "Okay," Sharon said. "No other clues though." There was a long silence. "Well, I'm meeting up with my friend, so, gotta go!" Sharon said. "Tell us if you got any other clues?" Emily said. "Sure." and she ran off. Both sighed. "Why did you sigh?" Elsa asked. "I was gonna ask you." Emily replied. The two got to class in plenty of time. Soon, the bell stating class starts rings. Another day of 6 boring hours of lessons with only 25 minutes of break. Who can survive that? The teacher of homeroom walked in. "Class, today I got an important announcement. Well, not really important. But anyway..." Ms. Brown, the teacher said. "Are they extending recess?" the "pro commenter" of the class, Eric interrupted. The class started chattering. "One more interruption, today's break will be shortened." Ms. Brown said, which shut the class up fast. "I know this not any big deal or what, but the school is providing FAS, 'Financial Assistance Service.' to students. Who NEEDS it. So I better not catch anyone joining the FAS falsely. I will now pass out the forms. Please show them to your parents. And remember. Only if you need it then join." Ms. Brown said. She handed out the forms. "FAS eh?" Elsa said while receiving the form. "We don't need it. We're perfectly fine in financial." Emily said. "How would you know?" Elsa asked. "I just know. Common knowledge." Emily replied. The bell rang again, ready for the next lesson. Elsa and Emily were still thinking about what Sharon told them. Was it true? Or not? ''I apologize for the short story of Chapter 2. I will try to make Chapter 3 longer.''